


So say it!

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, What if I made the argument even worse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: “Jaune…” Yang stepped towards him and slowly reached her hand up towards his shoulder.“We know the truth and we have no choice but to realise that. We have no choice other than to try and save the world. No matter how futile it may be. Because we don’t have the choice.”
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	So say it!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the argument could have been even worse. And we have yet to have a single mention of Pyrrah so far in both Vol 7 and Vol 8.

“Well I’m sorry things aren’t going smoothly enough for you!” Yang’s volume was increasing as she was beginning to lose her cool and Jaune stopped dead in his tracks at the ensuing argument.

“Guy-” Jaune was cut off by Ren’s rebuttal

“They aren’t going smoothly at all.” He tried to push past her, but she wasn’t having it.

“I hate to break it to you, but that’s part of being a huntsman.”   
“Are you kidding?” He’d lost his temper quicker than her. “We don’t know the first thing about being huntsmen. We clearly weren’t ready!”   
Jaune took a few steps forward, “Guys, stop it.” He was tired and sounded exasperated but they didn’t hear him at all.

“Were we not ready when we saved Haven?” Her voice seemed erratic, “Were we not ready when we took down a Leviathan!” She was stating, now, more than asking. Daring Ren to give an answer “We got the lamp to Atlas.”

“And then we  _ lost _ it. And then after that, when we had to make  _ real _ decisions, we got every single one wrong.”

“I’m not going to pretend like we did everything perfectly, but if we’d done nothing, things would be even worse than they are now.”   
“How could they possibly get worse? We are stuck out here while Salem has the lamp and Oscar!” Jaune’s thoughts started to race at what could have happened to the youngest of them. “We’ve got no plan! No army!” Ren stomped away from the group as he yelled.

“We’ve got the maiden.” Yang was starting to falter in the argument.

“And by keeping her from opening the vault for Ironwood, we’re just trapping the  _ whole _ city for Salem.” He lowered his arms “People are going to die. Because of us.”

“So what? We should just give Ironwood what he wants?” Her anger finally started to rear its ugly head “Abandon Mantle? You think Atlas is still going to be able to float to safety now that she’s here?”

Ren turned back to her, “I don’t know. But these aren’t the kinds of decisions  _ we  _ should be making because  _ we  _ have no idea what  _ we’re _ doing.”

“Okay. Both of you. Cut it out.” Jaune spoke up. They didn’t acknowledge him.

“I’m just saying what nobody wants to.” He got into Yang’s face, “We’re in way over our heads. Ruby is barely more than a kid. I’m just an orphan from the middle of nowher-”

“Ren, I-” He started to cut him off but, 

“You cheated your way into Beacon!”

Yang’s breath hitched as her eyes widened at the statement. Ren’s shoulders dropped as he realised what he said. “You’re right. We’re  _ all _ still kids, you’re right. I  _ did _ cheat my way into Beacon, you’re right. So say it.”

“What?” Ren’s confusion was present in his face and voice. 

“We shouldn’t be here. Say that I shouldn’t be here. Say that Pyrrha should be here instead. Because with her this’d be over faster. Say that she died for no reason. Because we all know that.”

“Jaune…” Yang stepped towards him and slowly reached her hand up towards his shoulder.

“We know the truth and we have no choice but to realise that. We have no choice other than to try and save the world. No matter how futile it may be. Because we don’t have the choice.” He started to push the hoverbike through the snow, “You don’t think we should be huntsmen? Fine, but I’m getting out of the cold. You’re welcome to join.” That last sentence held spite and bitter resentment as he glared the shorter man in the eye. Jaune pushed past them, looking back one time, “We still have a job to do.”

Yang turned to Ren, after snapping herself out of her stupor, “Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” She turned to face Jaune as he walked away, before eyeing the man beside her “Is your goal to only just push everyone who cares about you away?” She trudged off in the snow, leaving him alone.


End file.
